


Play With Us

by AnastasiaNoelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Choking, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - F/M/M, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaNoelle/pseuds/AnastasiaNoelle
Summary: “Don’t stop on my account,” Porco leaned against the door frame, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, “I’m just here to watch.”“We actually don’t mind if you join,” Reiner offered.“You’re joking, you’re actually going to let me touch her?”“And me, if you’re lucky.”[A story in which Porco's lewd suggestion of watching you and Reiner fuck leads to far more than he expected]
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard, Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 304





	Play With Us

It all started as a normal night out, filled with familiar faces crowded into the same old bar booth. Alcohol was flowing, empty shot glasses and limes littering the table along with pleasant memories lingering in the air. And like all good gatherings with friends, the after-midnight conversations quickly turned sexual.

“I would pay _money_ to watch you two fuck.”

Galliard wasn’t even bashful about his words, a matter-of-fact smirk and shrug following another shot of tequila.

Everyone snickered, including the pair in question, Reiner shaking his head while you tapped your nails against your cheek.

“How much?” you asked, pursing your lips in consideration.

Reiner choked on his sip of water, side-eyeing you, “You can’t be serious.”

“I mean, how much would it take?” Galliard cocked his head.

“A lot—” “Not much—” you and Reiner spoke over one another, your suggestion of “not much” making even Annie blink twice at the table.

“Are we s-seriously talking about this?” Bertholdt stuttered, his blush from an earlier conversation about how he most _definitely_ called Annie mommy in bed still staining his cheeks.

It was an unspoken truth to everyone that even though you and Reiner weren’t actually a couple, you did tend to find your way home together after nights out. He was currently gripping your thigh under the table, fingers laced with anxiety at the conversational topic.

“Isn’t it technically prostitution if you pay to watch us?”

“I think it’s more like paying for premium porn,” Annie offered, unable to hide her enthusiasm for this talk.

“Still feels a little sleazy, plus you don’t even know what you’re paying for, we should probably give you a free trial before you pay for _premium_.”

Galliard laughed nervously, clearly having not expected his comment to be taken so seriously.

Reiner ran his hand down his face with a groan, pushing your half-drank glass away from you.

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Honestly? Not enough for this conversation.” You pulled the drink closer again, wrapping your lips around the straw and taking a much needed gulp.

Galliard raised his hands, still smiling as he spoke, “Offer still stands, I wouldn’t mind a free show.”

“Don’t think so.”

And with Reiner’s opposition, the table talk moved on.

But your mind didn’t. Galliard had sparked a very naughty train of thoughts to start churning in your brain, visions of hazel eyes simmering as they watched your naked body writhe beneath Reiner’s heavy hands. You imagined how poor Pock probably wouldn’t be able to control himself; he’d pump his cock—oh fuck, you’d never been curious about what his cock looked like before—and get off just from watching you be fucked senseless. 

You felt heat rush to your face as you glanced across the table at him. His green bomber jacket was strewn across the back of the booth, his thick chest and arms only clad in a white t-shirt. You watched a little too closely as he ran a hand through his undercut, tricep flexing and straining against cotton threads.

Your mind’s eye burned hotter, suddenly imagining more than just him watching. You pictured his pretty, dirty blonde head between your thighs, imagined his cock slipping past your lips as Rei took you from behind. You wondered how he would fit into the dynamic you held with Reiner. The two of you often wrestled for power, both of you taking too much pleasure in teasing one another and allowing dominance to be won. He seemed like the type to enjoy something similar, and you’d have too much fun exploring what he liked. You knew Reiner had no true sexual preference, so maybe with the right amount of begging…

To your credit, it actually didn’t take much convincing for Reiner.

You brought it up on the car ride home, sliding it as casually as you could into your conversation.

“You sure?”

“I mean, why not? You’ve said—quite a few times, might I add—that you wish someone could see how well you fuck me.”

“Don’t—don’t use sex talk against me.”

Echoes of his past lust rang in your ears, all the times he whispered _“I wish someone could see how good you are for me,”_ and _“shame no one can hear how prettily you beg,”_ exposing his exhibition kink.

“Text him, or do you want me to?” You already had your phone in your hands, ready to swipe into your messages with Reiner’s permission.

He was smirking, fingers flexing on the steering wheel. You could see the gears turning in his head, saw the way he rolled his shoulders like he was preparing for something.

“You know he won’t just watch.”

“I’m well aware of that.”

“Alright, then text him.”

Galliard, as you expected, responded immediately. All you sent him was a simple “come over” message, but given the pretext of what happened at the bar, he most definitely had a clear idea of what he was coming over for.

You poured more drinks as you got home to your apartment, stomach twisting with eagerness and nerves as you sucked down more of your preferred poison. Rei was on you quite quickly, raring to take advantage of his time alone with you before company arrived. He lifted you onto the kitchen counter, mouth greedy against yours as his hands roamed underneath your shirt. You moaned and smiled against his lips, tangling your fingers in his hair. You loved the taste of his tongue in your mouth, so familiar yet fresh every time.

Your legs wrapped around his waist, his hardening cock already pressing against your core through your layers of clothes. Your hands traveled down to his chest, hastily unbuttoning his shirt so you could grope at his too-plush pectorals. You’d joked that he had prettier tits than you did, your hands always drawn to them. He grunted into your mouth as your fingers circled one of his nipples. Your lips broke apart as his hands fisted your shirt, lifting it up and over head only to discard it carelessly into the floor.

The two of you had been sleeping together on and off for years now, always finding some way to fall back into each other’s sheets. You knew everything he liked, he knew the perfect ways to make you scream. It was going to be enthralling to learn more about each other through an experimental threesome.

“Don’t forget that you’re mine.”

“Am I?” you teased, licking a broad, hot stripe up his thick neck.

“Well you’re definitely not his.”

You chuckled at that, your laugher fading into a breathy moan as Rei dipped his head to pepper kisses along the column of your throat, pausing to suck at a particularly tender spot between your neck and shoulder.

“Easy,” you pushed lightly against his chest, “no marks I can’t hide, remember?”

He coaxed you to lean back on your elbows, lips trailing down your chest before stopping to bite at the top of your breast. You gasped, head falling back as he sucked hard enough to mark you. He pulled back with a grin, a string of saliva momentarily connecting your skin to his glistening lips.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

Reiner took your hips into his hands and ground himself against you, your pants clinging to the wetness between your thighs. He was moving so fast, if he wasn’t careful, you’d end up fucking on the kitchen counter as an appetizer before the main course arrived.

⋆﹥━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━﹤⋆

Galliard had still been sitting in the bar parking lot when he got your text message. He couldn’t help but laugh, all colors of excitement bursting in his chest.

He hadn’t been joking when he said he’d pay to watch the two of you fuck. He’d thought about it more than he cared to admit, sometimes watching the pair of you a little too closely when he saw you together. He was always curious what you were like in bed, curious if Reiner let you take charge or if you were more submissive than you appeared. He’d spent many nights with his fist around his cock thinking about you, about what your lips would feel like, about how he’d love to see you choke on his length. He dreamt about hearing you moan his name and watching your tits bounce as you rode him. Reiner was just the afterthought, but Galliard couldn’t help but wonder how the big man liked to fuck his pretty little playtoy.

He had to keep himself from speeding to your apartment, the adrenaline and little bit of alcohol in his veins making his heart race.

He wondered if you’d let him join in, or if he would actually be sequestered into just sitting back and watching you get your cunt stuffed with cock.

When he arrived, he found the door to your apartment unlocked, so he walked in without a second thought, locking it behind him. He was more than pleasantly surprised to find the two of you in the kitchen, your legs wound around Reiner’s waist and your breasts nearly spilling out of your bra. Your moans were even sweeter than he expected.

“Already started the show without me?”

“Porco,” you gasped, and he liked that; liked watching your mouth from the syllables.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he leaned against the door frame, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, “I’m just here to watch.”

He couldn’t read the look on Reiner’s face. He half-expected his friend to be the jealous type, that perhaps he’d set all kinds of “no-touching” ground rules and maybe tie him to a chair to ensure it. Not that Galliard would mind, but he would like to at least be able to touch himself.

He watched as Rei’s gaze flickered between you and him, his burly hands releasing your hips so he could step back and let your legs drop away. The taller blonde crossed his arms, hair in a bit of disarray.

“We actually don’t mind if you join.”

“You’re joking, you’re actually going to let me touch her?”

“And me, if you’re lucky.”

Porco actually felt himself blush at those words. On the trip over he’d already considered how he wouldn’t really mind being more intimate with Reiner as well. He’d always wondered what it was like to suck cock anyways.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off you. You sat up straight on the counter, lashes fluttering and your already kiss-swollen lips parting. He glanced at your chest, found your tits moving with heavy breaths, one of them already branded with a fresh hickey. He made a mental note to suck his own mark into the other one to match.

“So are there like...rules here?”

“Uh…”

He noticed how the two of you looked at each other, doing that couple thing of silently speaking to one another.

“No, I mean, not really. Just no means no and yes means yes,” you shrugged, tilting your head and relaxing a little.

“So, like, kissing? Choking? Rough shit? Anything off limits?”

“Nope, that’s all on the table,” you looked down at where you were sitting, “I mean, not on this table. We’ll obviously move to the bedroom.”

“Lead the way.”

Galliard and Reiner shared a look before following you: _you were the one in charge_. Porco had gleaned that just from this first exchange. You might not always be in the dominant position, but ultimately you had the say on what happened to your body. Fair enough, he supposed, seeing that you were about to have to deal with not one, but two rather authoritative men in your bedroom.

Rei held the door open for you both, leaning his back against it after shutting it behind him.

“So, do you want to start off watching, or jump right in?”

“I…” you caught his attention as you sat on the bed, peeling off your pants and exposing your smooth, bare thighs, “I _definitely_ don’t just want to sit back and watch.”

He threw off his jacket without second thought, his world suddenly narrowed in to only focus on you on that mattress. He pulled his shirt off in one swift motion, holding back a growl as he stood between your spread legs. He took your face in his hands, pausing for a moment to let the reality sink in that it was _you_ he was looking down at, your lips he was about to take. He thought for a split moment to ask permission, but quickly thought better of it.

He’d let Reiner watch for a bit.

Porco devoured your mouth, pushing you back onto the bed and crawling over you. Your body was so soft and willing, your back arching as he enthusiastically ran his hands down your sides, gathering your thighs into his palms so he could press his hips against yours. He could hear Reiner’s sharp intake of breath from across the room. It was probably strange, watching the girl he cared about kiss and grind up against another man, but he’d agreed to this. And, more importantly, you said yes, and you were fervid below him.

He groaned when your fingers twisted in his hair, bringing him down closer so your tongue could slip into his mouth. You tasted better than he imagined, lips plump and wet and constantly kissing him, drinking him in and sucking him down.

“Fuck,” he breathed against your mouth, teeth nipping at your jaw, “you’re so fucking sexy.”

“She is,” Reiner agreed, the bed dipping with his weight as he saddled up beside you. Apparently he didn’t plan on just observing for a bit, having already shed his clothes.

Galliard sat back on his knees, catching his breath as you sat up on your elbows. Reiner ran his hands over your shoulders, tilting your face back for a quick kiss. When he released your lips, he looked back to Porco, golden eyes soft and almost questioning.

Those breaths Porco caught were suddenly trapped in his throat. He knew what that look meant and it made his heart pound. He was sure if he didn’t take the initiative that Reiner wouldn’t look at him for a kiss again and respect that boundary, but Porco knew he wanted it. He might as well take all the opportunities given to him in this experience.

He leaned forward, lips parting in invitation as Rei met him. He’d never kissed a man before, but he wasn’t surprised that he would be his first. He always wondered if their rivalry held some sexual tension, and he assumed this was proof of that. Reiner moaned against his mouth and it made Porco react in earnest, one of his hands sliding around the back of his neck and pulling him closer. He heard you gasp below them, and he imagined it was quite the sight to see their tongues tangle just above your face.

He felt your hands go to work on his belt as he was busy indulging himself with the taste of Rei. He grunted into the kiss as he felt his cock start to come to life from all the overwhelming sensations.

“You’re going to be fun to play with,” you moaned, mouth leaning up to suck at his neck.

“Shit,” Porco hissed, breaking away from Reiner as you wrapped your fist around his cock, fingers having snaked under the waistband of his boxers. Your palm was soft, thumb circling his swollen head and smearing pre-cum around him. He pulled his hips away from you, not ready for his mind to get too hazy from your teasing. He moved to stand at the edge of the bed so he could kick off his pants and underwear.

He repaid your favor, fingers grasping at the fabric of your panties on your hips. Reiner followed his lead, moving to sit behind you and smooth his hands down your back to unclasp your bra. You shuffled to sit up straight against his barreled chest, moaning as Porco brought your ruined panties to his nose for a quick inhale of your scent before tossing them into the floor.

He had to admit it was an alluring sight to see you naked in Reiner’s arms.

Every image he ever thought about late at night didn’t compare to the actual sight, especially when Reiner spread your thighs apart with his huge hands, draping them across his own so Galliard could lose his fucking mind at the view of your pretty pussy.

“Just gonna stand there and stare, Pock?”

Your arm wound behind you as you spoke, hand caressing Rei’s face and encouraging him to lean down and capture your lips, the two of you groaning into each other’s mouths.

“Uh, yeah, I just might.”

Porco clasped his hand around his cock, pumping it a few times as he surveyed the scene. One of Reiner’s hands drifted up your body, stopping to grope at one of your perfect tits before splaying across your throat. He pulled you closer, kept your face tilted so he could slide his tongue into your mouth. It was sloppy, knowing, the two of falling into a familiar rhythm that made his lower stomach tighten.

He noticed your fingers dip between your legs, fingers spreading apart your folds—an invitation, one that Porco wouldn’t dream to deny.

There was still plenty of room on your plush bed for him to lay down between Rei’s thighs, your legs still draped over your lover’s massive body. He liked having you spread for him, your thighs already twitching in anticipation, pussy wet and weeping and begging for his tongue.

“Ready?” He nipped at your leg, earning your attention as your lips left Reiner’s.

You merely nodded down to him, Rei’s hand now enclosed a little tighter around your neck. You must like that, given the glassy look in your eyes. He took in the picture of the thick fingers on your throat, palm keeping your head back as Reiner’s thumb petted at the supple skin right below your jaw.

Porco took his time with his first tastes of you. He licked slow, long stripes up your cunt, breathing in the sweet smell of you and getting lost. His cock was aching already against the bedspread when your desperate whines kissed his ears. He studied you for a moment, noticing how your hips were bucking forward, impatient.

He was never one to have patience either. Teasing was fun, but he’d wanted to be in this position for too long to not have you screaming and cumming soon. He swirled his tongue over your clit, plunging two fingers into your tight hole. He groaned into your folds, your slick already pouring over his hand as he started a quick, cruel pace with his fingers.

Reiner groaned at the sloppy, wet sounds of your pussy, making Porco flash his gaze up from between your legs. His heart twisted with lust as he saw both of you looking down at him, watching him flick his tongue against your clit.

Then, he felt a hand in his hair—Reiner’s. It was heavy, shoving him closer to your pussy, fingers twisting in the long, pushed back strands.

“Curl your fingers,” Rei’s husky voice instructed, “she likes it deep, rough.”

He did as he was told, stroking his fingers back inside of you, pressing up against your walls. Your high-pitched moans confirmed Reiner’s directives. Your legs were shaking, belly quivering at all the pleasure rushing over your senses. You were squeezing his fingers and whimpering, making him feel so powerful. He was making you lose control.

He kept his pace up for a few minutes, eyes flickering up to watch you every now and then, fingers twisting, curling, prodding, tongue still quick and fast against your clit, sometimes roaming between your folds when he felt you getting close just to make you more eager for him.

Reiner smoothed falling hair out of Pock’s face as he continued his assault on your pussy, an affectionate gesture that made him fall into an even more comfortable cadence. He couldn’t get enough of your taste on his tongue, of the heat of your body. He stretched you open further with his hand, already thinking about how fucking good it was going to feel to bury himself inside you later.

“Gonna cum for him, baby?” Reiner whispered against your shoulder.

“Y-yes,” you sounded breathless, weak, “oh _fuccckk_ , Porco, Porco I…”

He loved that you couldn’t even form sentences already. He’d ruin you tonight.

He felt the bed shift slightly as Reiner leaned back a bit, spreading your legs even farther apart, opening you up more. Porco could hear you gasp as his grip tightened on your neck, probably making your vision blurry.

“That’s right, be a good girl and show him how you cum.”

He could tell that kind of praise got you off, your pussy clenching uncontrollably.

“You taste so fucking good. Want you to cum in my mouth, kitten.”

“Oh fuck, oh _god_ ,” you cried out, one of your legs coming close to his cheek, back arching in Reiner’s hold.

Your mouth opened in a silent scream, body trembling as you came completely undone. It was intoxicating to watch, to taste, Porco removing his fingers so he could slip his tongue inside of you and gather your slick into his mouth. He could feel the aftershocks of pleasure racing across your skin, your legs still shivering as you panted and tried to catch your breath.

Porco sat up on his knees, tempted to wipe his messy mouth with the back of his hand but thought better of it when he caught Reiner’s gaze over your shoulder. He smirked and leaned forward, pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss onto Rei’s lips, letting him taste you. They both groaned, Rei pulling away only to trace his tongue around Porco’s lips, licking at his ruined cheeks.

“Stop doing that before I get jealous,” you purred, tugging at Pock’s hair so he would bring his lips to yours.

“Jealous?” he mumbled into your mouth, hand reaching up to tweak one of your hard nipples, “I just had your pussy in my mouth and you already miss me?”

You grasped his jaw in your hand, fingers mean, bruising. It was rougher than he expected and it made him smirk.

“I’m possessive over new toys.”

He liked the sound of that— _you_ , possessive over _him_. He’d kill to be yours, to be able to have you whenever he wanted like Reiner did. He had a sinking feeling that tonight wasn’t going to be enough, that he was going to want more of this.

“God you’re fucking soaked.” Reiner’s hand was between your legs, thick fingers swirling over your sensitive clit and making you whimper. “Good job, Galli, I think she’s ready for my cock.”

The reverberating praise had Porco blushing more than he expected.

You shifted forward on Rei’s thighs, taking Porco’s face into your hands and kissing him as you lifted your hips. His eyes were open, peering down over your shoulder to catch a glimpse of Reiner using the slick he gathered from your pussy to stroke and wet his cock.

“Ready to see what you were willing to pay for?”

Porco broke away from your lips, heart pounding as he watched you sit back. Reiner was sliding his fat head between your sopping folds, across your swollen clit, both of you moaning.

Porco wrapped his fist around his cock tightly, his body fucking burning from the sight. He could feel sweat beading at the back of his neck like he was _nervous_ , but he deduced he was just far too excited to watch you take a cock as big as Reiner’s inside of you. He watched intently as you began to slide down Rei’s length, your partner’s hands gripping into the meat of your thighs as you sucked him in inch by inch. The look on your face was of pure bliss, head thrown back and lips parted.

“Fuck that’s so good, _fuck_ ,” you hissed, moaned, hands cupping your tits. Porco dipped his head, kissing and sucking at one of your breasts as you settled yourself into Reiner’s lap. You pushed your tit into his face, hand slipping down to reveal your nipple for him to wrap his lips around and suck.

“Mhm, you take my cock so well,” Reiner was still, letting you adjust to him, “don’t you agree, Galli?”

Porco drew away from your breast, shifting back to observe. You looked absolutely stuffed, belly nearly bulging from the thick, intrusive cock that was making a home inside you. He brushed his fingers over your face, cupping your cheek.

“So pretty. You’re a good little slut, aren’t you?”

You grabbed his wrist, moving his hand on your face closer to your mouth, your wet lips closing around his thumb. You sucked hard, mischief gleaming in your eyes as you saw his mouth open at the feeling. You repeated the action, licking at the fingers that had been in your cunt, moving his fingers in and out of your mouth. You released his fingers when Reiner started to move inside of you, making you gasp.

“I’m a _very_ good girl.”

God he was so hard, cock straining and aching against his stomach. He started pumping himself again as he watched you start bouncing in Reiner’s lap, pussy squelching and sucking in his cock. Your hips started rolling, shifting back and forth, aiding in the deep strokes being plunged inside of you. Your slick was pooling at the base of his cock, creamy and thick and Porco could still taste it on his tongue at the sight.

It was all mesmerizing. Rei’s fingers digging into your skin, his face buried in your neck; your tits bouncing in your hands, pussy wrapped around his cock, sliding up and down, up and down, over and over again. Porco was twitching in his hand, knowing you were so, so tight and warm.

“Keep putting that mouth to good use.”

“Huh?” He shook his head, Reiner’s command surprising him.

“You heard me.”

Suddenly all Porco could focus on was your swollen clit, perfectly on display as you enveloped Rei’s cock.

Pock kept his dick in his hand as he leaned down again, stroking himself against the bed as he opened his mouth. He didn’t bother to move his tongue, just kept it still and flat as he placed it against the base of Rei’s cock. Everything was salty and sweet to taste, Rei’s skin hot, coated in a viscous layer of your cum.

You started mewling every time you slid down Reiner’s length, your clit coming into contact with his tongue with every thrust.

“Oh shit fuck, t-that’s so good, so, so good Pock,” you tangled your hand in his hair, keeping him in place, “God I’m gonna cum again. It’s t-too, too much.”

Porco backed off a bit, dipping his tongue down lower, lapping at Reiner’s cock before taking one of his balls between his lips and sucking. He took great delight in hearing the man groan aloud, stride faltering for a moment at the sudden change in pleasure. Porco smirked with pride, mimicking his actions with the other one, swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin before returning to lick at your clit.

You kept moaning, a little symphony of sweet sounds pouring out of your mouth. He started to follow the quick pace, jaw burning a bit as he kept it open to please you.

“Keep doing that and make her cum,” Reiner grunted, “she gets s-so tight when she cums.”

It was going to be so difficult for Porco not to brag about you cumming on his tongue _twice_. He removed his hand from his cock, placing both his hands on top of Reiner’s on your hips. The two of them used both their strength to lift you harder, faster, keep you suspended in that air of ecstasy as you started to shiver.

“You want my cum, baby?” Reiner was talking to you, sucking hickeys into your shoulder.

“Pleasepleaseplease,” you whined, jerking on Pock’s hair and making him groan against your too-wet cunt.

Reiner’s cock started to throb and you _screamed_. Both of your bodies stopped moving, Reiner shoving himself so deep inside you that Porco wondered how you weren’t splitting apart. He watched it all from below, tongue retreating into his mouth as he watched you milk Reiner, the man’s cock pulsating as your thighs nearly gave out.

You were shaking again, lashes fluttering as you tried to come back to life after falling over the edge of bliss again.

Reiner slipped his still hard cock out of you, remnants of cum splattering down onto Porco’s face and lips. He didn’t even think to be disgusted, far too turned on by what he just witnessed. He wiped the cum from his cheeks, sitting up and offering what was on his fingers to your mouth. You took his fingers lazily, sucking and licking away your lover’s cum.

Reiner was moving on the bed, pulling his legs out from under you and shifting away.

“Your turn,” you panted, shoving at Porco’s chest. He landed on his back, with you straddling his lap excitedly. His neck was almost falling off the bed, making him crane to look up at you.

“Do you want a break?” It hurt him to ask, his aching cock begging to be inside of you, but he had to check. Reiner could’ve fucked you stupid for all he knew.

“No,” you giggled to yourself, leaning down to lather kisses on his chest, over the muscles on his sides, “I’ve wanted to fuck you for a long time, you know.”

His hands found your hips again, feeling the heat beneath his palms of bruises that were slowly forming from where he and Reiner gripped you earlier.

“Oh yeah?” His brain was foggy, barely registering that you were sinking between his thighs.

Your palm slid around his cock and he heard the sound of you spitting before he felt your saliva pool and drip over his cock. He groaned, putting his hand on the back of your head.

“You’re so pretty,” you whispered, and he wasn’t sure if you were talking to him or his cock. He hoped for both.

The wet heat of your mouth felt fucking heavenly, your lips sucking in his swollen head before taking in the rest of him slowly. He leaned up to watch you, your ass in the air, eyes looking directly up at him as you slid him into the back of your throat. You moaned, low and deep, the vibrations tingling down his skin and making his toes curl. Your tongue flattened against the underside of his cock as you began to bob your head, keeping him moist and slick between hollowing cheeks. You looked so good with his cock in your mouth, his impressive thickness making saliva dribble down your cheeks and onto his balls.

You set a brisk pace, fervent to feel him deeper in your mouth. He helped to guide you, fingers weaving between the strands of your hair and his strength encouraging you to take as much of him as possible. You groaned and gulped against him, tongue swirling with each plunge of your head. He could feel the thick veins of his cock brushing against your tongue and cheeks, the wide head skimming against the back of your throat.

God you were good at this, Reiner had trained you well.

“Oh kitten,” he moaned, unable to keep from pushing you up and down. Your nose was buried in the blonde curls around his lower stomach, your throat gulping and sucking at him and making him go insane.

He hadn’t even noticed Reiner had stood, stalking around to where Pock’s head was daring to dangle off the edge of the bed.

“Think you can suck cock as well as she does?”

Porco shifted his focus, neck leaning back. He smirked when he saw Rei behind him, fist wrapped around his messy, cum stained cock.

“I can try.”

⋆﹥━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━﹤⋆

You lifted your head at Reiner’s words, too curious to watch the two of them. You sucked in a deep breath at the scene: Porco’s thick, beautiful neck leaning over the edge of the bed, tongue licking his lips, Reiner’s wrist flicking over his hard cock as he stepped forward. You sat back on your knees, enveloping Porco’s wet cock with your fingers and tugging at him so he would gasp. Reiner took the invitation of his open lips, sliding the head of his cock into Pock’s mouth.

Your stomach flipped with lust as you realized his cock most definitely tasted like your pussy. You continued to stroke Pock lazily, not wanting to overwhelm him as he took Rei’s cock into his mouth inch by inch.

Reiner was an incredibly thoughtful lover, something you saw reveal itself as he took his time with Porco. He let the pretty boy wrap his lips around just the first few inches of his cock to begin with, letting his already abused jaw get used to the feel of him. He even placed a gentle hand at Pock’s throat, thumb petting the delicate column and encouraging him to go ahead and relax, to prepare for more.

He groaned at the pleasure of Porco’s lips, deep and feral and it made you shiver.

You started to move slowly, crawling up Porco’s body to sit just above his cock, letting the ridge of him slide between your wet folds. Reiner’s focus shifted to you, a sloppy grin tugging at his cheeks. He looked like an enthused god, the carefully carved muscles of his arms, his chest, all glowing with sweat. You could see how his stomach tightened when he began to drag his cock in and out of Porco’s mouth.

You kept his gaze as you lifted your hips, placing Porco’s cock at your entrance. Your lips parted as you began to sink down on him, your cunt burning from the new stretch of him even with Reiner’s cum acting lubricant.

Porco moaned loudly around Reiner’s cock, and you could tell it sent a race of pleasure down Rei’s body, his brows furrowing lightly.

You began to roll your hips, little gasps leaving your lips as fresh waves of euphoria began to crest over you. You placed your hands on Pock’s chest, steadying yourself.

“Your cock feels so good, Galli.” You used Reiner’s nickname for him, feeling his chest rumble with a groan. You still kept Rei’s golden gaze as you started to ride faster, noticing how his eyes were flashing down to where you were conjoined to Porco. Then he couldn’t help but focus on Porco and how his thick cock was starting to slide down his throat.

It felt almost wrong, using Porco as a fuck toy like this, his mouth stuffed with cock while you bounced along his length for your own pleasure. But you could tell he liked it, his greedy hands quick to latch onto your sore hips and help push you down farther onto him. You knew you wouldn’t last long, your pussy still so sensitive from the two orgasms they’d ripped out of your body earlier.

“Use your tongue,” Rei groaned, cock slipping faster into Porco’s open lips, “ _fuck_ , yeah, j-just like that.”

You moaned at his words at the same time Porco did. It made you hot, made it feel like liquid heat was dripping down your tired muscles. You felt Porco pulling you down harder, thrusting his hips up and making his cock bury deep into your sweltering heat at a faster pace. Then you felt his thumb dare to venture between your thighs, reaching for your exploited clit.

When you cried out, Reiner’s head snapped up to see you, his mouth opening as he watched your eyes begin to tear up at the onslaught of pleasure.

“Holy fuck baby, you’re fucking ruined.”

You just nodded your head to him, suddenly speechless, all the pleasure feeling like it was bubbling up in your throat and soaring down to your cunt.

He took advantage of your muteness, a smirk spreading across your face.

“I love seeing you on his cock, does he feel as good as I do?”

You heard some sound of protest erupt from Porco’s mouth, but it didn’t seem to matter, Reiner just taking the opportunity to push more of himself past his lips. He was thrusting at a solid rhythm now, grunting with every movement. Your vision was blurry but you could make out the shape of Rei’s massive cock starting to press into the pretty column of Pock’s throat, bulging up underneath Reiner’s thumb.

You shook your head no, but the bouncing of your body seemed to negate your action, Porco’s now too-insistent thumb making you lose your sanity.

“Use your words, baby, beg him to let you cum.”

Your belly tensed at the demand, your eyes squeezing shut as you tried to find your voice. You felt so overwhelmed, felt like you could feel Porco’s cock in your throat.

“P-please,” you fell forward, fingers sinking into the sinews of Porco’s chest as he began to barrel himself inside of you, “P-Pock, _oh fucccckkk, fuck, fuck, please_ …”

You could hear Reiner growling, the sound making heat flush to your ears. He was getting close, it sounded like, was about to pour his hot cum down Porco’s throat.

You were getting so hot, pleasure hitting your body in successive builds, like you were being shoved higher and higher on a ladder that you were destined to fall off of.

“Oh holy fucking god, please, _please_ make me—”

Porco’s cock was throbbing, his short nails digging into your skin as he slammed you down one final time before filling you to the brim with cum. The warm bursts of his cum inside you had you spiraling out of control, your orgasm hitting you so hard that your head fell onto his chest. You screamed, every single nerve ending in your body exploding and firing with ecstasy and intensity that you could barely stand. It was so good it hurt, your cunt clenching onto Porco’s cock so tightly that you could feel the ridges of his veins pressing into your walls.

Reiner came just moments after, quickly pulling his cock from Pock’s mouth so he didn’t suffocate him as he tried to gulp down the ropes of cum pooling on his tongue.

You didn’t move—you couldn’t move, your body spent. You were panting, Porco’s arms wrapping around your back and petting at your sweaty skin as you both came down from your highs.

A third hand patted your head, Reiner now sitting on the edge of the bed before laying back to catch his own breath.

There was a pregnant, comfortable pause that hung in the air, the sounds of heavy breathing and sticky skin moving all that resounded for a few minutes. Finally, you moved, sitting up and lifting yourself from Porco’s softening cock. 

You were a fucking mess. 

You crawled off the bed, stopping for a moment to press a quick kiss to Reiner’s lips, before shuffling into the bathroom. You quickly flipped on the faucet, letting the water warm up as you grabbed a washcloth to wet. You could hear muffled conversation over the sound of the water, but you didn’t even bother to listen, brain too hazy and body too slow to care. You attempted to clean off best you could, wiping the warm cloth over your cum stained thighs and very gently over your far too sensitive pussy.

There was so much cum. You just stared as you watched some of it drip into the floor, blinking at the absurdity of it before dousing your fingers with some that you collected from your inner thigh. You shamelessly brought it to your lips, moaning to yourself as licked your digits clean.

You finally sat down to pee, taking a mental break as you relieved yourself and felt the final remnants of cum drip out of you.

“You okay?”

You glanced up, smiling as you watched Reiner wash his hands, taking the used cloth you left on the counter to clean himself up as well.

“Incredibly satisfied. And tired.”

You stood and finished cleaning up, wrapping your arms around his broad waist and kissing at his shoulder.

“Galli’s going to stay over, it’s nearly three in the morning.”

“You know if he sleeps in our bed the night will never end,” you teased, pressing your cheek against his back.

“ _Our_ bed?”

You blushed. It was _your_ bed, but he stayed in it enough to earn it to be his as well.

“I’ll meet you there.” You grabbed for a fresh cloth, quickly wetting it before walking back into your bedroom.

Porco looked almost dead, his arm thrown over his eyes to block the overhead light and his legs spread apart, still in the same position you’d left him in. You crawled back onto the mess of a bed, shifting back into that familiar position between his thighs. You kissed at his stomach, trying to rouse him.

“Pock? You awake?”

“Pretty sure I’m still dreaming.”

You laughed, sitting up to place the warm cloth between his legs, over his cock, wiping away the sticky remains of your mixed cum. His head snapped up, a hand covering yours.

“You don’t have to—”

“Let me, I know you’re tired. Plus it’s the least I can do after…”

“After the _three_ times I made you cum?”

“Don’t be cocky about it.”

He only smirked, groaning as you tenderly finished cleaning him, and jerking when you teasingly kissed the head of his cock. Reiner stalked back into the room, and you turned and tossed the dirty rag to him, which he threw into the sink to be dealt with in the morning.

All three of you shuffled around, Reiner flicking off the lights as you snuggled under your covers, weariness settling into your bones. Your body ached. Your thighs had been spread for so long, you knew it would haunt you in the morning, and your hips were throbbing from all the rough treatment from two pairs of hands pulling and pushing at you all night.

Porco was next to you, already snoring quietly when Reiner’s heavy body made the mattress dip on the other side of you. You felt his arms around your waist, tugging your back into his chest. He kissed at your cheek, your neck, even skimming his lips over your shoulder.

“Think you’ll be ready to fuck again in the morning?” he whispered, finally settling into just holding you, palm absentmindedly smoothing over your stomach.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
